Forbidden Attraction
by DrakkenFan
Summary: Kim is stranded in the Rocky Mountains with Drakken and both of them are presumed to be dead. When they must work together to survive, some hidden feelings are revealed. DraKim. Now COMPLETE! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Forbidden Attraction"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters.

Chapter 1

It was 5:00 in the morning, in the quiet town of Middleton. The local teen hero, Kim Possible was asleep in her bed, with her pandaroo tucked under her arm. A smile crossed her face as she dreamed. It was the type of dream she would never tell anyone about.

The type of dream that happened more commonly than she would even admit to herself.

In this particular dream, her arch foe Dr. Drakken had her chained to the wall of his dark island lair. He walked up close to her, and his labcoat brushed against her bare middrift. Then she looked down and saw that it wasn't just a bare middrift. She was naked. She shivered from the coldness and Drakken smiled smugly as he looked at her exposed youthful body. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a warm kiss on her lips. The warmth of his body enveloped her as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Suddenly the background of her dream changed. She was no longer chained to the wall, but in Drakken's bed. They embraced eachother with the passion found in forbidden love. She ran her hands through his long hair and looked at his smiling blue face. "Take me now", she said.

Suddenly a familiar beeping sound brought Kim out of her dream world and into reality. She groggily rolled over in her bed and grabbed her kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?", she asked in a sleepy voice. Her face was still flushed from her passionate dream, and her hair was a mess. Wade noticed the redness in Kim's cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is Ron there? I, uh, didn't interrupt anything, did I?", asked Wade.

"Wade!", shouted Kim embarrassed, "Ron isn't here! You know my dad would send Ron into orbit if he ever tried to spend the night with me. Besides, Ron and I plan on waiting till later for that, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, sorry", said Wade, "What I called for is to say you got a hit on your site from a top secret research laboratory in the Rocky Mountains. They've just finished some sort of top secret weapon that they need you to guard while it's transported to a secure military base. They have a helicopter that should be arriving soon to pick you up."

Kim didn't hear the loud hum of a helicopter yet, so she quickly changed into her mission clothes, and sat on her bed. Reaching under her bed, she turned a combination lock and a small drawer opened. She retrieved a brown leather-bound diary from the drawer and opened it.

This was her secret diary, not the normal diary she kept on her desk. This secret diary housed all the darkest most intimate truths of Kim Possible's mind. Her fantasies about her arch foe Dr. Drakken were her most hidden secrets of all. She wrote down the details of her latest dream on the page. She had the details of dozens of dreams similar to it written down on earlier pages. As she finished her latest diary entry, a loud noise came from outside as the helicopter landed to pick her up. She tossed her diary into her hidden drawer, and ran outside, forgetting to lock the drawer up.

As she walked outside, she saw Ron running up the sidewalk towards the helicopter. His eyes looked tired. "Sup KP?", he said as they climbed onboard, and the copter made it's ascent into the dark early morning sky. Flying away from Middleton, Kim looked out the window at the first glint of the morning sun, sparkling at the edge of the horizon.

"So what is this thing we're supposed to guard anyway?", asked Ron.

"I don't know exactly. Wade said it's a top secret weapon. "It's definitely something we wouldn't want to fall into the hands of a villain", said Kim, still looking out the window.

She felt a little guilty as her thoughts kept shifting back to her latest dream. It had been the most passionate dream she had ever had about Drakken. It was odd that during her dreams she enjoyed something that she would absolutely never consider doing in real life. Aside from her odd fantasies about him, Drakken was so not Kim's type. He was an evil villain afterall, and she was a hero. He had tried to kill her before. Many many times. He was a complete wacko who wanted to take over the world. Plus he had to be about 40, and she was 18. It was wrong on so many levels, which added to her guilt for thinking about it so frequently. It was something that would only remain a secret typical schoolgirl's fantasy about an off-limits older man. Something she would never tell anyone, except the pages of her diary.

Ron reached out and held Kim's hand. Her face flushed and she turned around to face him.

"KP, hello? The helicopter landed," he said.

"What? Oh, sorry", said Kim as she unlatched the door and got up from her seat.

Kim and Ron were greeted by two research scientists outside the laboratory compound, and were led inside the large chrome doors of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the skies over the Rocky mountains Shego piloted a very large transport helicopter. Dr. Drakken sat next to her and looked through binoculars out the window.

"There it is!", shouted Drakken as he looked out the window, "See that large crate they're loading into that truck. That must be the weapon!"

Shego swung the helicopter downwards quickly, almost knocking Drakken out of his seat. Drakken got his balance, and pressed a button on the control panel. Hooked cables shot out from the base of the copter and landed on the ground around the crate. As Drakken and Shego climbed down a rope ladder, Kim Possible stepped forward, ready to keep the weapon out of their hands.

"Kim Possible!" shouted Drakken, "Why does she always have to get in my way? SHEGO!"

"I'm on it", said Shego as she leapt forward and began attacking Kim. While Kim and Ron were distracted by Shego, Drakken attached the helicopter's cables to the crate. Kim and Shego exchanged punches and kicks until Shego threw Kim into a deep patch of snow, and ran towards the rope ladder. Shego began climbing up the ladder towards the helicopter. Brushing the snow off of herself, Kim sprinted towards the ladder, jumping over Drakken, who was beginning to climb it. Shego and Kim continued their fight on the dangling ladder as a henchman lifted the helicopter into the sky. With a grimace, Drakken held on for dear life at the bottom of the ladder as it swung back and forth from Kim and Shego's fight above him.

Kim looked down as Ron disappeared from sight on the ground, far below the clouds as they rose higher into the sky. Kim needed to get to the helicopter controls so that she could return the weapon to the lab, but Shego was determined to not let her pass. As the fight escalated, Shego lit up her glowing fire hands and tried to shove Kim off the ladder. Kim ducked left and right. With a another hard swipe of green fire, Shego accidentally slashed through the rope ladder near her legs. Kim and Shego were still safely holding on a few rungs above the tear, but they glanced down to see a look of horror and fear on Drakken's face as he fell down through the sky.

Kim let go of the ladder and made a skydive towards Drakken. She pressed her arms against her body, diving headfirst through the sky to drop swiftly enough to catch up with him. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his chest, and he clung on to her tightly as his only hope for survival. Pressing a button on her belt, Kim's jet pack opened up and the engine started. She began flying back upward through the sky when she heard a sputtering sound emit from her right side jetpack turbine.

"What's that sound?", asked Drakken, as the right engine gave out.

With only her left engine working, Kim and Drakken began spinning out of control through the sky. She turned off the jet pack and tried restarting it, but again only the left engine worked. As they spun downwards out of control, Kim's kimmunicator flung out of her pocket and landed in the thick wooded forest below. She tried shifting Drakken to her side to steady the weight, but it didn't help much. Her only hope of survival was a water landing.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAHHH! I think I'm going to be sick", shouted Drakken as they spun around in circles hurtling towards a raging mountain river. Finally with a hard splash, they submerged into the water, and the rapids pulled them downstream. They had survived the crash, and struggled to the river's edge. The water was icy cold, from the melting snow. Sitting on the muddy bank of the river, Kim and Drakken caught their breath, grateful to be alive, but soaked and freezing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You…you saved me", Drakken said without thanking her, "We will never speak of this again."

"Your welcome", said Kim sarcastically to her ungrateful foe.

Kim took off her broken jet pack and dropped it to the ground. She reached in her large pocket for her kimmunicator but the pocket was empty. She checked her other pocket and it was empty as well. Scanning the ground next to her turned up nothing as well. Then Kim looked behind her to see a horrific sight. About 30 feet away, two mountain lions were munching on the remains of two dead hikers. Next to the awful scene laid her kimmunicator, broken to bits. The mountain lions perked their heads up and looked at Kim and Drakken.

"Let's get out of here!", said Kim. She grasped onto Drakken's arm and they leapt back into the river, floating father downstream. The mountain lions rushed to the bank of the river, but didn't bother going in the water after their prey. Once Kim and Drakken were far enough downstream they swam back to shore.

After catching his breath once more, Drakken pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Shego. When he opened it up he saw it was dead. He hit it a few times, then threw it to the ground in frustration.

"Stupid cellphone! Why didn't they make it waterproof?", he ranted with a frown, "I guess you'll call your buffoon sidekick now to come rescue us and arrest me."

"Sorry. No can do. My kimmunicator fell out of my pocket while we were skydiving, and it was destroyed from the fall", said Kim.

"You mean we're stuck here? You and me?", said Drakken with a look of horror on his face.

"Looks like it", said Kim.

"Oh cruel fate!", whined Drakken, "Stuck on a mountain with my arch foe! With the one person I hate most in this world!"

"Hey. I just saved your life", said Kim, annoyed.

"Oh, um, yes, well… I told you never to speak of that again. Now I must think of a plan to get out of here…", said Drakken, and he began pacing.

Kim sighed and sat down on a large rock. She watched Drakken pace back and forth, as he tried to think a "brilliant" plan to get out of his predicament. They had to be at least 50 miles from the research lab, and at least 100 miles from the nearest town. It would take days to hike such a distance, possibly weeks with all of the steep mountain climbs taken into consideration.

"I've got it!" said Drakken, "If I can make a fire, perhaps someone will see the smoke and come to rescue us."

"Sounds like a decent plan to me", said Kim, "Let's gather some wood in a pile. Maybe my laser lipstick will be able to ignite it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back at the lab, Ron used his cellphone to try to call Kim on her kimmunicator. She had been too far away for Ron to witness her fall, but he had seen a tiny dot fall from the distant helicopter in the sky. He was worried it might have been her. There was no answer on the kimmunicator.

Ron's heart fell in his chest. Normally Kim would answer her kimmunicator no matter what. Even if she was in the heat of battle with Shego. Something was definitely wrong. The helicopter had long since disappeared from view, and Kim should've foiled Drakken's plans long before that could happen. Ron dialed Wade's number.

"Wade, I can't get through to Kim. I think she might've fallen from Drakken's helicopter. Do you think she's ok?", said Ron in a worried voice.

"Hold on. I'll try to reach her", said Wade rapidly typing on his keyboard, "Looks like her kimmunicator's broken. I'm still picking up a faint signal from it though. I may be able to pinpoint her location."

Ron held his breath, as he listened to the sound of Wade typing.

"Ok… I've pinpointed the location of the kimmunicator and forwarded it to local authorities. You're right. She's not in the air, she's on the ground in the Rocky Mountains. They should send out a search and rescue team immediately. I'll call you as soon as I've heard anything from them."

"Thanks Wade", said Ron. Ron wished he could be a part of the rescue team too, but he knew he would probably just slow them down. He wasn't much of a hiker, even after all his experience on missions. Still, he wanted to do _something_ to help Kim, if he could. A chilling thought suddenly passed through his mind. If Kim's kimmunicator was broken, could she have died? He shuddered at the thought and held onto Rufus.

Meanwhile, Shego had climbed up the remainder of the rope ladder, and was busy piloting the helicopter back to Drakken's new secret lair. She was angry at Kim for capturing Drakken, because now Shego would have to think of a plan to free Drakken from prison. The idea that they could be stranded in the Rocky Mountains had not occurred to her. In Shego's mind, Drakken was already in prison, and Kim Possible was sitting happily at home in victory.

Well at least I've gotten away with the stealing the weapon, Shego thought to herself. Drakken's capture was a minor setback. Shego landed the helicopter on the roof of the lair, and detached the cables. She ordered a few henchmen to carry the crate with the weapon into the lair. As she walked inside, she sat on a sofa and turned on the tv to the news. Surely Drakken's capture would make the news, and she could find out what prison they had placed him in this time.

Wade sat at home in front of his computer desk as usual, when his phone rang. It was the search and rescue team.

"I'm calling in regards to the rescue mission. I'm afraid we have bad news. We went to the coordinates you gave us, and we found two bodies. There wasn't much left of them to identify, because a mountain lion or bear had gotten to them. But we did find some sort of jetpack near the scene, and some type of gameboy or large flat cell phone used for communication. One body was a female, and the other body appears to have been an older male, who was wearing blue. We're assuming he's that Dr. Drakken villain, who was also onboard the helicopter, and she must be Kim Possible. But like I said, there's not much left but bones for identification. The media is already here filming for the news. I don't know how they find out about these stories so quickly."

"Kim…", said Wade sadly. His eyes welled with tears, and his voice quivered as he thanked the rescue team for their efforts. Now he had the difficult task of telling Ron about Kim's death, before he would have a chance to see it on the news. Not to mention informing her family. He sighed and picked up his phone.

At Drakken's lair, Shego sat lazily watching the news. Suddenly she sat up straight in her chair as a picture of a reporter in the Rocky Mountains appeared on the screen.

The reporter stated, "The body of teen hero Kim Possible and her arch foe Dr. Drakken were found in the Rocky Mountains this afternoon. The cause of death appears to have been an attack by a mountain lion…"

The tv camera showed shots of Kim's jet pack and shattered kimmunicator.

Shego's breath stopped cold. Drakken was dead? Dead? Could it really be true? Shego didn't cry but her eyes wore an expression of grief and shock. Drakken was more than a boss to her. He was her friend. Her best friend.

Shego stood up and paced aimlessly. She was dumbfounded and didn't know what to think. It was hard to comprehend such a shock. She needed to rest and think alone in her room.

She stepped into her room and layed on her bed. As she stared at the empty wall in her room, she suddenly remembered she had been the one who accidentally cut the rope ladder. His death was her own fault. Now Drakken was gone forever. As the truth of her loss set in, she held her pillow, closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her pale cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where's Shego with her green fire when I need it", complained Drakken as he watched Kim unsuccessfully try to start a fire with her laser stick of lipstick. The laser kept cutting through the twigs rather than lighting them.

"Let me try that", he said, and tried to grab the laser out of her hands. Kim held onto it tightly, and wouldn't let Drakken have it.

"Get your own laser", said Kim, as she kept trying to light the twigs. Suddenly a small spark formed. Kim blew on it and the fire spread across the twigs.

"Yes!", said Drakken, as he took off his wet gloves and warmed his cold hands on the small fire. He sat down and took off his boots to dump the cold water out of them. Kim smiled at her success in creating the fire. Drakken glanced over at Kim. He stared briefly then quickly looked away as he noticed the cold wet black shirt sticking to her body, showing raisin-like bumps where her nipples were on her breasts. He felt nervous, and his face felt hot and flushed as she sat down right next to him to warm herself by the fire. Although, she had been his arch foe for many years, he had never taken notice of her in _that_ way before.

Kim wrung out her wet hair and flipped it back.

"Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for someone to notice the smoke and rescue us", said Kim.

Drakken unbuckled his belt, and Kim blushed beet-red, as he took off his wet blue labcoat to dry it by the fire. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt underneath, that clung to his chest. His arms were somewhat muscular. Drakken glanced over and Kim quickly looked down away from him. He noticed she was blushing. It was very obvious.

"So Kim Possible", said Drakken, "What was it exactly that made you decide to become a teen hero?"

"Oh.. um. It's a long story really. Why do you want to know? I was just looking for some babysitting work, and ended up being called for teen hero work instead. I liked it, so I stuck with it", said Kim, "Anyway, what I want to know is what made you decide to become a villain. You couldn't have been this way your whole life, right?"

"Well I've always dabbled in evil, ever since my childhood", mused Drakken, "You know, toy death rays, evil robots, and such. I always dreamed of teaching all those kids who made fun of me in school a lesson. I finally decided to take over the world after college. I always enjoyed a good challenge." Drakken smiled at the thought of ruling the world.

Kim sighed at the weirdness of her foe, and laid back on the ground. The sun was setting, and the sky was beginning to darken. Soon their smoke signal would not be visible. She hoped someone would come to rescue them soon. She looked over and watched Drakken as he leaned near the fire trying to get warm. The light from the fire made a yellow glow across his blue face. His scar and the dark circles under his eyes showed up more pronounced in the shadows created by the fire light. As she looked at Drakken, Kim suddenly noticed something red in the distance behind him. Could it be rescuers?

Kim leapt up and said, "I think I see someone!"

She ran through the woods, followed by Drakken, towards the thing she spotted. When she got there, she noticed it was a red tent.

"We're saved!", said Drakken, "They must have a cell phone."

"It's empty", said Kim unzipping the tent, "It probably belonged to those two dead hikers I saw by the mountain lions."

"Let's search their stuff for a phone", said Drakken, "They might even have some food!"

Drakken found a piece of leftover cake in a backpack and shoved it in his mouth, "Mmmm, lemon", he said with his mouth full.

"Hey, I found a radio!", said Kim.

She turned on the radio, and flipped through the static until she found a news station.

"_The bodies of Kim Possible and Dr. Drakken were found in the Rocky Mountains today…", _began the news broadcast.

Drakken spit out the cake in shock.

"This is _so_ not good", said Kim, "They must think those two dead hikers were us. Now no one is going to come looking for us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?", shouted Ron into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Ron", said Wade, "But it's true."

Ron choked and tears welled up in his eyes. How could Kim be dead? She could do anything. There was no way a mountain lion could kill her! Ron closed his phone without another word and put it back in his pocket. He needed to see proof. He needed to see her body, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Ron talked to the helicopter pilot at the lab, and was soon on his way back home. At first he tried to hold back his tears, so the pilot wouldn't see him crying, but as Ron looked over the mountains below where Kim had supposedly spent her last moments of life, the tears flowed freely from his eyes. He didn't want to believe Kim was dead, but Wade was never wrong about anything.

Ron opened his cellphone and called the local police. Kim's body and belongings were en route to a mortuary in Middleton, they informed him. Now there was only one thing left to do. See her one last time.

---------------------------------------

"You mean we're going to have to hike out of here?" asked Drakken.

"Looks like it", said Kim digging through a backpack, "I wonder if there's a map in here with this stuff. It'd be a much shorter hike if we could hike back to the lab. But without a map, I doubt we'd be able to find it."

Kim tossed the backpack to the ground, "Damn it, no map! They must've had the map with them when they were attacked by the mountain lions"

"Well. See ya. I'm taking the tent, and heading east, towards the setting sun", said Drakken.

"Umm, I don't think so", said Kim blocking the tent from Drakken.

"You can't have the tent! I called dibs first!", said Drakken.

"What I mean is, there's enough food and supplies stored here for a week-long hike, but it'll take both of us to carry it all. We'll have to work together if we want to make it out of here. Besides, doesn't the sun set in the _west_?", said Kim.

"East, West, whatever. You teenagers think you know everything!" said Drakken with an angry pout, "Fine we'll work together. But only until we get out of these mountains."

"We should camp here tonight. It's getting dark", said Kim.

Drakken sighed then grabbed a few twigs from near the campsite and started making a pile. Kim saw what he was doing and began to help. Soon they had a pile of sticks good enough to use for a camp fire.

Kim picked up a large stick covered with dry pine-needles from the pile, "I'll head on over to our signal fire and light this stick so we can start our camp fire here easily."

Drakken was busy digging into one of the food bags, and didn't reply. He pulled out a piece of chicken and made a big grin. Kim headed down the grassy slope towards the sound of the gurgling river. When she reached the spot of the signal fire, it was almost out. The forest was getting dark, but she noticed Drakken's labcoat and boots were still on a log next to the signal fire. She grabbed his coat and boots for him, lit the stick on fire, and headed back to camp.

"I brought your coat and boots", said Kim as she approached the camp. She stood still then started laughing, "What are you wearing?"

"I found these in one of the backpacks. They're quite warm", said Drakken looking down happily at the pink teddybear slippers he was wearing.

"You're such a goof", said Kim.

"Yeah, well, You're a goof _times infinity_", said Drakken.

Kim laughed as she started the campfire. Drakken was pretty funny, in his own weird goofy way, she thought to herself. They sat by the fire and ate chicken and chocolate bars for dinner. As Kim talked with Drakken over dinner, she kept feeling her heart flip in her chest. It was that familiar feeling she got whenever she was crushing on a guy. Despite the fact that Drakken was a villain, she noticed he also seemed to have a charming immature innocence to him. Not to mention, really good-looking long black hair, and a cute smile. As Drakken happily recounted tales from his twisted childhood, Kim watched him, admiringly. She was starting to feel happy that she had this chance to spend time alone with him. She never realized before what an attractive man he was.

Drakken looked up into the nighttime sky. It was a sea of endless sparkling stars, no longer clouded over by the light pollution found in city living. He smiled and said, "Oh, look a shooting star! Make a wish."

Kim blushed as a very naughty wish suddenly came to her mind.

"What did you wish for?", Kim asked Drakken.

"To take over the world, of course", he said matter-of-factly.

"Of course", said Kim.

"What did you wish for?" asked Drakken.

"Oh… umm… If I tell you it won't come true", said Kim nervously, and nudged Drakken with her elbow.

"Gasp! Does that mean I'll never take over the world?" said Drakken.

Kim laughed, "Well it's getting late. We should get some sleep. We have a majorly long hike ahead of us tomorrow."

Drakken unzipped the tent and crawled inside.

"It's pretty cozy in here", he said.

"Yeah cozy and _small_", said Kim, "Is this a one-person tent or something?"

Drakken laid down comfortably, fluffed a pillow, and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Where's my blanket?" asked Kim.

"There was only one in here. So it's mine", said Drakken.

"Excuse me?", said Kim, as she snatched the blanket away from Drakken and put it on herself.

"Wait! I called dibs!", said Drakken, and he grabbed the blanket back from her.

They tugged back and forth on the blanket, until Drakken finally said, "Ok time-out! Let's just share the blanket."

Kim looked at Drakken surprised for a moment, then layed down next to him under the blanket. Her heart pounded as she felt the warmth of him laying next to her. She looked into his dark eyes and blushed.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Goodnight", replied Kim.

Within a few minutes Drakken was asleep, facing away from Kim. Kim silently stayed awake. She was enjoying the warmth of him next to her. She had never slept next to a guy before. He was softly snoring, in a deep sleep. His ponytail brushed against her cheek and she breathed in the sweet scent from his hair. She ran his ponytail across her lips and scooted up next to him, so that her body was touching his. In the silent darkness of the tent, she fell asleep, warm and cozy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Kim slept she began to dream about Drakken again. This time, she was skydiving beside him. The wind rushed through her hair, and she laughed playfully. Drakken placed his hand over hers, as they rushed down through the air. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, as she opened her parachute. When they floated down, they landed in a bed together. As Kim's dream became more passionate, she reached over and wrapped her arm around Drakken in the tent, unaware of what she was doing. Drakken continued sleeping soundly.

In the morning, the sound of chirping birds rose Drakken from his slumber. His eyes opened wide as he suddenly noticed the fact that Kim Possible had her arm wrapped around him. He turned to look at her. She was still sleeping. As he softly placed her arm back on her side, he looked at her face. Despite the fact that she was his arch foe, he had to admit, she was pretty.

Drakken stepped out of the tent, silently so as not to wake Kim. He began to pace, the way he commonly did when he was thinking hard about something. He had taken notice of Kim's actions lately. The fact that she risked her life to save him, how she had blushed when he removed his coat, and now the fact that she had wrapped an arm over him while he was sleeping. The idea seemed absurd, but he couldn't get it out of his head. "Could Kim Possible be crushing on me?" Drakken thought to himself.

The idea of it flattered him and even somewhat excited him. He had never really captured the attention of any woman in his life before. And he was very lonely. He pictured Kim in his mind, confessing her desperate love for him. A smile crossed his face, but quickly turned to a frown.

"No, I can _not_ do this", he thought to himself. It went against every rule of villainy. She was a hero. He was a villain. They were arch enemies. It didn't matter how hot she was. Drakken smiled as another seductive image of Kim appeared in his mind. He felt warmth spread through his body, as he imagined her giving him a back massage.

"Aaargh, what's wrong with me?" he thought to himself.

He began heating some water in a pan to keep his mind off of Kim. He poured the hot water into two cups and mixed a couple of packets of instant coffee into it. He brought the cup to his mouth and smelled the heavy aroma of the coffee. There was a soft rustle of sound from the tent, and Kim emerged looking tired. Drakken held out the other cup for her.

"Sleep well?", he asked, "Coffee?"

Kim yawned and scratched her head, "Sure. Well, I've never actually tried coffee before."

Drakken handed her the cup, and she hesitantly took a sip. She didn't really like the bitter taste, but it was warm and soothing.

"That was the last of the water I used to make the coffee", said Drakken holding up a strange object, "But I found this in the backpack!"

"Umm a chemistry set?", asked Kim looking at the handful of attached tubes.

"It's a portable water filter", explained Drakken, "We can use it on the river water, to make it safe to drink."

"Spankin", said Kim.

Drakken poured some granola cereal into a bowl and opened up a small can of milk. Kim made a bowl of cereal for herself and sat down beside Drakken to eat. As she sat on the rock next to him, her hand briefly touched his. She felt a jolt of embarrassment and pleasure in the touch. Drakken felt his face blushing. Kim held her hand on his for a moment before hesitantly grabbing her spoon to eat.

After breakfast, they packed up the tent and supplies into two backpacks, and headed towards the river to fill their canteens with filtered water. Kim took off her shoes and walked up to the cool mountain river. The water foamed against the pebble-strewn beach, lapping at Kim's bare toes. She dipped her canteen into the water, then poured the river water through the filter into the other canteen. If they followed the river, they would always have enough water to drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kim and Drakken began the arduous lengthy hike alongside the river. Finding the lab without a map would've been impossible, so the only other option was to hike out of the mountains towards civilization. Light filtered in through the thick canopy of shady pines above their heads, creating misty rays from the tree boughs to the rocky ground at their feet. After a few hours of hiking Kim noticed that the sound of the river reached a roar up ahead as it dropped off a cliff into a waterfall. A large boulder was blocking their path, and Kim couldn't yet get a good view of the upcoming cliff.

Kim easily scaled the large boulder, then reached out her hand to help Drakken up. Drakken grasped her hand with both of his and she lifted him up. They sat on the boulder and looked at the view ahead of them. About 200 feet ahead of them, was indeed a cliff, where the river dropped as a waterfall.

"Gah… how are we going to climb down _that_?", said Drakken.

"Don't worry. I have my grappling hook gun. We can use it to repel down, no prob", said Kim, as she patted Drakken on the back reassuringly.

Drakken opened his backpack and took out a few hard-boiled eggs. He placed one in Kim's hand, hesitating slightly before taking his hand off of hers. As Kim tried to eat, the strong bitter-cold wind kept blowing her hair in her face. She tried to blow her hair out of her face, and push it behind her ear, but the wind kept blowing it around. She was finding it difficult to eat. Drakken scooted up next to Kim, and pulled a navy-blue hair-band from his pocket.

"I always carry a spare", he said, as he gently brushed Kim's hair away from her face and tied it back into a ponytail.

Kim's heart skipped a beat, as Drakken finished tying a ponytail for her. She was blushing again, and felt embarrassed because it was so obvious. Drakken noticed her blushing. He didn't quite know what to say in response to it. There was a pause of uncomfortable silence between them.

"Thanks", said Kim.

"Now your hair is like mine!", he said with a grin, and flipped his ponytail from side to side.

"Yeah, except mine isn't freaky", said Kim with a laugh, "How _do_ you get your hair to spike up like that?"

"It's a trade secret", said Drakken, proudly running his hand through his spikes.

They finished their lunch and Kim jumped down from the boulder. Drakken stood up to jump down, then hesitated. It was about 6 feet down.

"Just jump. It's easy", said Kim.

Drakken attempted to climb down, but slipped. Kim caught him, and they fell down on the dusty ground together in eachother's arms. Laying on the ground, Drakken looked at Kim's face, just inches from his. His heart was pounding, as he stared into her beautiful green eyes. Kim noticed Drakken's look, and slowly moved her face forward. She kissed him briefly on the lips then pulled back to see his reaction. He was smiling nervously and looking at Kim.

"Umm, er, we should get back to hiking", Drakken said.

Kim held Drakken for a few seconds more, then stood up. She desperately wanted to kiss him again, but didn't really know if he would like it. His reaction to her kiss had been uncertain and ambiguous. Normally his emotions were so easy to read. But now, when Kim desperately wanted to know how he felt, she couldn't figure it out.

Kim reached out her hand to help him up, but he ignored her hand and got up on his own. 'Well there's my answer', she thought to herself, 'I've officially freaked him out.'

Drakken's mind was in a flurry. Kim Possible had just kissed him! And he had enjoyed it, immensely. Of all the weird situations he had been through in his life as a villain, this was by far the strangest. He was attracted to his arch foe. All he could think about was kissing her again. Sure it would ruin his reputation as a villain if anyone ever found out, but perhaps no one needed to find out. He wondered, if he did try to pursue Kim further, what it would mean for the future. What would happen when he hatched his next plot for world domination. He imagined it in his mind:

_He would be standing in his lair, polishing his new death ray, when suddenly Kim bursts into the room. _

"_So Kim Possible... you have come to thwart my evil plans again?"_

"_No, I just wanted to see you again, you foxy blue stud."_

"_You aren't here for the death ray I just stole?"_

"_Take me now"_

"_Oooh.. Go easy on me! I'm a virgin. Watch it, this lab coat is new!" _

_-ripping fabric-_

"_I can do anything. Care for a demonstration?"_

"_Umm, yes? Ohhhh_..._ yes!"_

"_Aaah That's how I like it, Drakken. Harder. Harder. Yes!"_

"_Kim Possible! You think you're all that, and you ARE!"_

Drakken chuckled to himself as he imagined the ridiculous scenario.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Kim as she approached the cliff edge.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all", smiled Drakken guiltily.

Kim procured her grappling hook from her pants pocket, and attached the gun portion to her belt with a clasp. She fired the grappling hook at a tree that hung over the cliff, and tugged on it to see that it was secure.

"Hold on", she said.

Drakken stepped forward to hold on to her, when suddenly the ground gave way beneath his feet and he fell off the edge of the cliff.

"Nooooo!" shouted Kim.

She leapt off the cliff edge and saw Drakken dangling from a nearby tree root, about to fall down the cliff. Kim reached out and grabbed hold of Drakken, just as the root broke. Looking down, she saw the root break in half against the sharp rocks below.

Drakken looked gratefully at Kim, "Just how many times are you going to save my life while were here?"

He clung tightly to her, as she repelled the rest of the way down the cliff. When they reached the ground at the base of the cliff, he looked right at her.

"It's no big. Saving lives is just part of being a teen hero", said Kim.

"No big? You saved my life! Twice now!", said Drakken as he reached forward and held Kim's hands in his, "You risked your life for me! Twice!"

"Well, I…", began Kim.

Drakken brought Kim's hand to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled and blushed.

He leaned forward and kissed Kim on the lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender body. Their mouths opened as they deepened the kiss. She held Drakken more tightly, until they were pressed against each other. Kim felt his tongue enter her mouth and move playfully around. The soft caress of tongue against tongue was a pleasure neither of them had experienced before. Drakken kissed down Kim's neck and she nibbled on one of his large ears. Drakken could hardly believe what he was doing, yet he did not want to stop. They continued kissing for several more minutes, not wanting to let go. Finally they sat down on a rock and caught their breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ron sadly stepped out of the helicopter and walked up the sidewalk to his house. His parents greeted him, but he simply walked past them without a word, and went to his room. In a few seconds he heard a tapping on his door.

"Ronald? Is something wrong?", asked his mother.

"Kim is dead", said Ron.

He heard a gasp from outside his room, and his door opened.

"What happened?" asked Ron's mother in shock. She looked on the verge of crying. She had also known Kim since Kim was a preschooler.

"I don't know. They say it was mountain lions. I wasn't there. I should have been there for her", said Ron.

Ron's mother sat down beside Ron and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"You can't go blaming yourself for this. She had a risky job. She was a brave young girl", said Ron's mom.

"Mom, I want to see her body. I have this strange feeling that she's still alive. I have to know for sure", said Ron, "She's in a mortuary here in Middleton."

"Well, alright. There's only one mortuary here. I suppose I could drive you there. Are you sure you want to see her?" asked Ron's mother.

Ron silently nodded to her, and they walked to the car.

-------- --------- ----------

"Oh! Drewbie! My precious little boy!", cried Mrs. Lipsky over a closed coffin at her local mortuary in Upperton, "My little Drewbie can't be dead! He can't be!"

Tears flowed freely from her small eyes as she wailed with sadness.

"Well, we still need someone to identify that the body is indeed Drakken's", said a police officer.

"I couldn't bear to look!", said Mrs. Lipsky, "I couldn't bear to see my precious Drew dead."

Suddenly the door to the mortuary swung open and Shego stepped inside.

"You're the young lady that works, I mean worked, with my son on his radio show", said Mrs. Lipsky.

"Would you mind identifying the body for us, then?", asked the police officer.

"That's exactly what I came here to do", said Shego. She needed to know the truth. To know for certain if Drakken was really dead.

Mrs. Lipsky turned away sadly, as the police officer lifted the lid of Drakken's coffin for Shego.

-------- --------- ----------- ---------

Ron stepped into the Middleton mortuary. He saw Kim's parents crying in the waiting room.

"Ron!", said Mrs. Possible, "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good", said Ron, "Did you see her yet?"

"No. They told us it would be better not to see the body considering the condition she was found in. But we saw the kimmunicator, and her jet pack", said Mr. Possible.

"I'd like to see her", said Ron.

Ron walked up to the coffin and lifted the lid. When he looked at the contents, he almost vomited. Before him, laid a pile of bones, flesh, and a few feet of intestine. It was unidentifiable. Then something shiny caught his eye. On one of the torn-off hands was a ring. A woman's wedding ring. Kim was not married. This body could not be hers!

"AABOOOOOOOOOYEEEAAAH!", shouted Ron happily, "It isn't Kim! Kim's alive! Kim's still alive somewhere!"

"What?" asked Kim's parents simultaneously.

Ron told them about the ring, then quickly called Wade to set up a ride. He needed to find Kim somehow, and bring her home.

-------- -------- -------- -------

Shego looked carefully at the contents of the coffin in front of her. There wasn't much left but bones.

"Why the cheap plastic coffin?", Shego asked as she scanned over the remains, "Oh, and these bones… Sooo not Doctor Drakken's. Look at this flimsy little cheek bone here. And these little teeth. Drakken's teeth are _much_ bigger. This piece of skin here, isn't even blue!"

"You mean my Drewbie's alive?" shouted Mrs. Lipsky happily.

"I don't know. But if he is, I'm going to find him", said Shego, as she ran to her hovercraft.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kim glanced over at Drakken. He was smiling sheepishly, and seemed to be at a loss for words. She was at a loss for words too. What could one possibly say after making out with their arch foe? It had been one of the most breathtaking, amazing experiences of Kim's life. She never imagined she and Drakken would ever actually kiss for real. It was better than she had ever dreamed it could be.

Suddenly, the sound of a thunderclap overhead brought them out of their silent reverie. The sky was darkening with clouds, and rain seemed imminent.

"We'd better get moving, if we want to get any more hiking done today", said Drakken.

"Alright", replied Kim.

They continued hiking alongside the river. The thickening clouds overhead made the air around them colder. Kim shivered as the cold air bit at her exposed middrift. Drakken noticed her shivering and took off his labcoat for her. She wrapped the warm coat around herself and held Drakken's hand as she hiked.

"I don't suppose you would ever consider giving up your hero work, and start working with me?" asked Drakken coyly.

"I don't think so", said Kim with an unimpressed smile.

"Well, I had to try", said Drakken, "With you working for me, taking over the world would be a snap!"

"Keep dreaming, Drakken", said Kim, "I like you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you take over the world."

"Aww.. come on. Do me a solid! I could give you Greenland?" pleaded Drakken.

"I don't think so", repeated Kim.

"No matter. I can take over the world without your help. I have plenty of evil plots I haven't even tried yet! You'll see, I'll be Supreme Ruler of the Earth in no time. I just thought I'd offer, 'cause, you know, we kissed and…and… Well I have to admit it, I'm really starting to like you", said Drakken, "I haven't felt this way about anyone in a very long time."

"I've had feelings for you for a long time", said Kim, "I just never thought anything would ever actually happen between us. But I can't suddenly change who I am and become evil for you. I accept you as you are, evil mastermind and all. Can you accept me as I am?"

"I suppose so", said Drakken, "So this means we'll be arch foes that sometimes kiss?"

"I'm not really sure what we are", said Kim.

Suddenly a few sprinkles of rain began hitting the ground around Drakken and Kim.

"It's raining", they said simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda", said Kim pointing playfully at Drakken.

"I'm fresh out of soda. Oooo…How about some tasty filtered river water?", asked Drakken as he held up his canteen with a big grin.

Kim took a swig of the water from Drakken's canteen, and pointed to a small flat grassy meadow, "Let's set up the camp there."

They quickly unpacked the tent and set it up together. There was no point in starting a campfire in the rain, so they just went inside the small waterproof tent.

Drakken opened up his backpack and pulled out a chocolate bar and a can of milk.

"Can I borrow your laser?" he asked.

Kim handed him the laser and said, "What are you doing?" as Drakken held it up to the chocolate. Like a surgeon, Drakken carefully cut the chocolate, melting it so small drops fell into the can of milk. He covered the can, shook it and brought it to his lips.

"Mmmmm… Haha! The perfect cup of Cocoa Moo!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Cocoa… _Moo_?" asked Kim with a smirk.

"Don't be dissin' the cocoa moo", said Drakken as he drank a mouthful of it.

He handed her the can and she drank a sip. It was pretty good chocolate milk, considering it came from canned milk and a chocolate bar. Drakken drank another sip of "cocoa moo" and licked the chocolate off his lips. Outside the rain started pouring heavily. The large raindrops pattered hard against the tent, and rolled down the waterproof sides.

"There isn't much we can do stuck in this tent for the rest of the day", sighed Drakken.

"I can think of something…", said Kim with a seductive smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What? Charades? 20-Questions?" asked Drakken.

Kim climbed on top of Drakken and began unbuckling his belt. She pulled off her black shirt and revealed her bra.

Drakken tapped his fingers together nervously, "Oh, You mean, umm, sex?"

"Yeah, silly", said Kim.

Drakken evasively scooted back against the side of the tent, and Kim pursued him. She lifted up his shirt, revealing his blue chest. He was breathing heavily, and his face was blushing.

"Umm… Aren't we being a little hasty here?" asked Drakken with a nervous laugh, "I- I don't know if I'm quite ready for this yet… heheh… Kim?"

"Then why are you getting an erection?" replied Kim, as she slipped off her bra.

Drakken glanced down and blushed, "Well, uh, because…. Because I'm not used to this kind of attention."

Kim kissed Drakken and he returned the kiss. Their mouths opened and Drakken's inhibitions melted away. In the passion of the kiss, he pulled off his black undershirt, and removed his pants. As he laid on top of Kim, he looked into her eyes.

"I've never actually done this before", he confessed.

"Neither have I", said Kim, "But I've wanted you for so long. I feel ready."

"Are you positive you want to do this? You won't get mad at me later and make me go "ouch" for this, will you? " he asked her.

"I promise I'm ready", she replied, and nibbled on Drakken's ear a little.

He lowered himself down and began kissing her bare body. He teased her hips with his kisses, making her crave him more. She was hungry for him to begin, and couldn't wait another moment. He could see her quivering with anticipation, and it made him hungry for her as well. With another passionate kiss on her mouth, Drakken slowly pushed his way into Kim and the two of them began making love for the very first time. With every thrust they were brought closer together. Kim lifted her hips to meet his and moaned softly as he picked up his rhythm.

His whole life, Drakken had wondered what it would be like to make love to a woman. As Drew Lipsky, he could never find a date, and as Drakken he had pretty much given up trying. Now after 40 years of waiting he was finally experiencing life's ultimate pleasure. As he finally collapsed into her arms, when they were finished, he gazed lovingly into the eyes of the young woman who had given him her most precious gift. Kim held tightly onto Drakken, and intertwined her legs with his, as she drifted off to sleep. The soothing sound of the raindrops falling outside the tent, caused Drakken to fall asleep in her arms as well. It had been a beautiful and exhausting evening for both of them.

-------- ---------- --------- ---------- ----------

The rain was pouring hard against the helicopter, as Ron looked out the misty window and surveyed the land below him. The pilot was wary of the harsh weather, and was ready to turn back. Ron tried to look for any sign of Kim in the forest below, but the rain and fog made it nearly impossible to see anything. Despite Ron's plea to keep looking, the pilot had finally had enough of the weather and turned around for Middleton. Ron's search for Kim would have to resume the next day.

------- -------- --------- ---------- ---------- --------

Meanwhile, Shego was also affected by the rainstorm in her search for Drakken. The hovercraft she was flying in did not have a roof. She was soaked, cold, and despite her devotion to her boss, could not see the point in continuing her search through such a storm. She headed back to the lair in defeat as well, hoping Drakken was resourceful enough to have found shelter somewhere in the mountains. Her search for him would have to continue the next day, when the storm cleared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning the sun was shining, and reflecting in the rain-puddles that had formed during the stormy night. Kim yawned, opened her sleepy eyes, and looked at Drakken, peacefully sleeping next to her. He looked so cuddly as he slept, like a big blue teddybear. Kim sat up and realized she was still naked as the blanket slipped off of her.

She picked up her wrinkled clothes off the floor of the tent and started getting dressed. Drakken woke up and smiled at her seductively.

"Morning, dumpling. How about we stay in bed a little longer, hmmm?", he said with a grin, and lifted his eyebrow up and down suggestively.

"Love to, but we have a long hike ahead of us again. Besides, we always have tonight to cuddle again", said Kim with a kiss on Drakken's cheek.

"Aaargh…Can't we take a day off? Hiking makes my feet hurt", asked Drakken, "I'll make you some cocoa-moo?"

"We only have enough food to last us for about five more days. We really need to keep hiking, Drakken", said Kim.

"Thanks to all this hiking, my feet are going to be aching for weeks", grumbled Drakken, as he sat up and pulled on his clothes.

Drakken fixed Kim a bowl of cereal, then made one for himself. They ate their breakfast, then quickly packed up the tent and started hiking.

-------- -------- ---------- -------- ---------

Meanwhile, Ron and Shego were both in the air again, on the look out.

Shego flew her hovercraft slowly over the dense forest below her. In the distance she noticed Ron in the laboratory's helicopter. During her search, she occasionally glanced at the helicopter in the distance, to see if it had its ladder had lowered. She knew Ron had a chance of spotting Drakken first, and she did not want Drakken to be captured.

The view was clear and crisp through Ron's binoculars. He felt hopeful that he would find Kim, as the rescue helicopter slowly circled the mountains. Suddenly, some movement caught his eye in the forest below.

"Stop! I think I see her!", shouted Ron to the pilot.

Ron opened the door and dropped the ladder into the forest below. He quickly climbed down the ladder and glanced around him. Where was Kim?

Shego didn't waste a second. As soon as she saw the ladder drop, she sped towards the area in her hovercraft and landed next to Ron in the forest.

"Aww… the buffoon's all alone", laughed Shego, "Kim Possible couldn't make it huh? Oh yeah, she's at her funeral. That's right."

"Shego!" shouted Ron in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I guess. Looking for Dr. Drakken", said Shego.

"I happen to be looking for Kim!" said Ron, "So Drakken's alive too then?"

"Yes. Did you see anything?" asked Shego, "Wait a minute! Did you just say Kim Possible is still alive too? Aargh… I should've figured as much. Why is she so difficult to kill?"

"KIM?" shouted Ron as he scanned the ground around him. Suddenly, he saw movement from the bushes ahead. He stepped forward.

"Kim?" he asked again, as a mountain lion leaped from the bushes and ran straight at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The trail became steeper and steeper as Kim and Drakken continued their long hike. Drakken paused to catch his breath. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees, desperate for a break. It was obvious he didn't share Kim's youthful vigor. Kim looked back at him.

"Wait", said Drakken between heavy tired breaths, "Can---we--- rest here--- for a----moment?"

"Alright", said Kim.

She sat down on a fallen log, and Drakken sat next to her. He pulled out his canteen to take a drink, but it was empty. Kim had emptied her canteen as well.

"You rest here. I'll go get us some water from the river", said Kim.

Kim slowly hiked down the hillside, towards the nearby river. Within a five minutes, she had reached the river, and was filtering some water for their canteens.

-------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! Run!" shouted Ron.

Shego and Ron sprinted down the hill, with the mountain lion fast on their trail. As they reached the bottom of the hill, where the river was, Shego bumped into Kim who was leaning over and filling her canteen with water. Kim toppled forward, and was knocked unconscious as her head hit a rock. The mountain lion slowly closed in and prepared to pounce. There was no where left to run, so Shego lit up her green fire hands in preparation to fight. The glowing hands surprised the mountain lion, and it ran away without a fight. Shego caught her breath and looked over at Ron. He was cradling Kim lovingly in his arms. She was bleeding badly from a cut on her head, caused by the sharp rock. Blood was dripping on the ground near her.

Shego smiled at her success in knocking out Kim Possible. With a few more swift kicks, she knocked out Ron, and dragged them to the hovercraft. She flew off towards Drakken's lair, and soon had them in shackles on the wall. She looked at her unconscious prey. They would make a nice welcome-home gift for Drakken, if she could ever find him. She walked back to the hovercraft and flew towards the Rocky Mountains again in order to resume her search.

-------- --------- --------- -------- ---------

Drakken sat on the mossy fallen log, patiently waiting for Kim to return with water. She was taking a long time. He sighed, and got up from the log. He walked down towards the river. As he got closer, he spotted the two canteens and water filter, laying on the ground next to the river's edge. He ran up to her abandonned supplies and picked them up. He felt his heart drop in his chest, as he noticed they were stained with blood.

"Kim!" he shouted.

His shout echoed in the mountains, followed only by silence. As he glanced down sadly, he saw the unmistakable paw prints of a mountain lion in the muddy earth. His breath stopped for a moment and he stood still interpretting the unimaginable. Drakken was never one to hold back his emotions for long. He fell to the ground in tears, clutching Kim's blood-stained canteen, and shouted angrily to the empty forest.

"No! Why? But she was supposed to be able to do anything? All those times _I_ tried to kill her she lived! But why now? Why did she have to die now, when I want her to LIVE?" shouted Drakken.

He continued his long rant, holding his fists up at the sky. When he was finally done, his hair was disheveled, his face tear-streaked, and his heart, broken. He gathered his supplies from the muddy ground, and trudged onward, thinking about how life had always been so cruel to him. He had finally found someone to love him, and she was now gone. Forever.

Suddenly, Drakken heard the sound of a high-pitch motor humming in the sky behind him. It was the unmistakable sound of the hovercraft he had invented. He glanced up, and saw Shego, as she landed next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"It's about time, Shego! Do you have any idea how much hiking I've done?" complained Drakken as he stepped into the hovercraft.

"I thought you were dead, okay! Give me a break!", replied Shego.

"As if a mountain lion could kill me...", replied Drakken with a sneer. His face turned to a pout, as the words 'mountain lion' escaped his lips.

On the flight back home, Drakken silently mourned for Kim. Since Kim was dead, he realized there would be no point in ruining his villain's reputation by speaking about the wonderful time he had spent with her. The down side to keeping it a secret, however, was that he had no one to talk to about his loss. He would have to weep on the inside, alone. Shego noticed a trace of sadness in Drakken's eyes, despite the fact he tried to hide it.

"What are you so pouty about?" asked Shego, "I got the top secret weapon you wanted. Plus a little surprise, you'll see when we get back to the lair." Shego gave an evil smile as she said the words 'surprise'.

"Oh.. uh.. good. Then my plan for world conquest is right on track. All I need now is to send a threat to the world's leaders, and watch as they bow to my will!", shouted Drakken.

"What, no evil laugh?" replied Shego, who was used to hearing Drakken's trademark evil laugh whenever he talked about his plans for taking over the world.

"I'm saving it for later", said Drakken with a frown.

----------- -------------- ----------- ------------ ------------

Kim and Ron hung unconscious from tight metal shackles on the wall of Drakken's lair. Kim had stopped bleeding from her head, and her eyes began to flutter as she woke. She was confused for a moment by her surroundings, then remembered how she had seen Shego for a second before being knocked over.

"Uhh... how long have I been knocked out?", she said to herself.

She felt dizzy, from the loss of blood she had experienced. The room seemed to spin and shift in her vision. A glance at Ron, showed he was waking up as well. One of his eyes was badly bruised from Shego's kick. He opened up the non-bruised eye and looked at Kim.

"Awww... Shego captured us!", said Ron, stating the obvious.

"I'll try to cut through the shackles with my laser ring", said Kim.

As Kim escaped from her shackles and began to free Ron, the hovercraft arrived on the roof of the lair with Drakken and Shego onboard.

"Ahh, It's nice to be home", said Drakken.

"Just wait till you see the surprise in the lab!" said Shego.

"Oooh... I like surprises!", said Drakken rubbing his hands together eagerly, "Is it evil?"

Shego led Drakken towards the door to the laboratory area where Kim and Ron were being held. She opened the door, just as Kim finished freeing Ron from his shackles.

"Aaargh! They've escaped!" said Shego in frustration.

"Kim!" shouted Drakken, "You're alive!"

He ran to her and embraced her, with the passionate fervor of never wanting to lose her again. Without a thought to the fact that Shego and Ron were watching, Drakken brought his lips to Kim's, and held her in a long loving kiss.

Ron stumbled back in shock, "Kim! Drakken! What?"

Shego said, "Now this is weird."

Kim and Drakken finally parted from their passionate kiss, now aware of the astonished stares they were getting from Ron and Shego.

"Kim are you crazy? That was _Drakken_! Not me! HEEELLLOOO?", said Ron, "Are you_ trying _to make me lose my lunch here? Cause I had three grande sized nacos and that would not be a pretty sight."

"Listen Ron", said Kim as Drakken playfully ran his hand through her hair, "I know this may seem strange to you, but Drakken and I are a couple now."

"Ick", said Shego, "There goes Drakken's reputation down the toilet."

"Could you _be_ any more sick and wrong?" asked Ron, "I mean, that's even worse than Eric!"

"Shut it, buffoon", said Drakken to Ron.

"I --I thought we had something together Kim. I mean after the prom and all...", muttered Ron sadly, "And what about your hero work? Are you just going to let Drakken keep this stolen weapon? Are you going to let him take over the world with it?"

"No", said Kim reluctantly, "I'm going to return that weapon to its rightful owners."

"What!", shouted Drakken, "But I need that weapon! It's integral to my plan for world domination! Are you going to arrest me now too?"

"I'm not going to arrest you. Ever again. But I can't just let you use that weapon and attack countries all over the world. You can tell Shego to try to stop me, but I'm taking that weapon", said Kim.

Shego lit up her glowing fire hands as Kim walked over to the weapon. Shego said, "I don't think so, princess."

"Shego, stop", said Drakken.

"You're just going to let her take our weapon away?", shouted Shego incredulously.

"Well... No", said Drakken, "I mean, I don't know what to do. This is a very awkward situation."

"You need to make a decision, like _now_!" said Shego, "What's more important to you? This sudden weird relationship with Kim Possible, or your life-long dream of taking over the world?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Drakken grinded his teeth and muttered as he paced in thought.

"Why can't I ever have it all?", he ranted, "Why do I have to choose? Please just let me keep the weapon!"

"You know I can't do that", said Kim as she pushed the wheeled crate with the weapon towards the door.

"Then you leave no choice. SHEGO! Capture them both, but _don't_ kill Kim Possible!", shouted Drakken.

"Works for me", said Shego as she leapt at Kim.

Kim jumped out of the way and shoved Shego to the ground. Shego stood back up without a scratch, and charged towards Kim. Drakken watched the fight with an evil grin, until Shego punched Kim hard in the face. As he watched Kim fall, Drakken flinched and showed an expression of concern. He really didn't want Kim to be hurt, but he wouldn't allow anyone to stand in the way of his plans for world domination. Even if it was someone he cared about. Besides, if she wasn't going to give up being a hero for him, why should he have to give up being a villain.

Kim pulled out her grappling hook and fired it at the ceiling. She swung in a circle around Shego, capturing her in the coils of the rope. As she tightened the rope around Shego, Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and pressed a few buttons. She then glanced up at Drakken who was guiltily tiptoeing backwards towards the door.

"The authorities are on the way. So you'd better take off in your hovercraft quickly", said Kim to Drakken.

"You mean you aren't going to arrest me?" said Drakken with a grateful smile.

"No. I promised I wouldn't. Uh... Maybe I'll see you again soon?" said Kim.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" asked Drakken.

"I've known you long enough, to know you're not going to change", said Kim with a smile.

Drakken smiled back at her, and ran towards the hovercraft. "Till next time!", he said and waved goodbye to her as the hovercraft flew off into the distant sky.

"_I love you_, just as you are", whispered Kim, knowing Drakken would not be able to hear her. As the hovercraft became a tiny dot in the distance and disappeared from Kim's view, Kim walked back inside Drakken's lair, to wait for the authorities to come fetch the weapon. When she walked back into the lab, she noticed Shego had escaped from the ropes. The sound of a jet engine caught Kim's attention, as Shego flew out of the lair in her green and black jet.

'They'll be trying to take over the world again within a week', thought Kim to herself.

-------------- ---------------- ------------ ----------- -------------

The next night, Kim was trying to fall asleep in her room, and she missed the pleasant warmth of having Drakken next to her. The snug little tent they had shared together had been so much better than her cold lonely bed. She couldn't wait till the next time she'd get to see Drakken again. She wondered if her next encounter with him would be on a mission, or something more. Suddenly she heard a quiet tapping on her bedroom window. She got up and walked to the window to see Drakken standing in his hovercraft with a large bouquet of red roses in his small gloved hands.

Kim slid the window open, and the cool night air blew across her thin white nightgown.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Drakken.

Kim jumped out the window into Drakken's arms and they held eachother in a long kiss. Kim then grabbed Drakken by the collar and pulled him to her bed.

"You've been a bad boy", said Kim.

Drakken gulped in fear, and looked at Kim standing next to the bed. The thin satin nightgown she wore, showed off every curve of her body, and left nothing to the imagination.

"Well, I _am_ evil", he replied proudly.

Kim crawled on top of Drakken and kissed him again. They smiled as they kissed, enjoying their chance to be alone together again. There was no more awkwardness of being in an arch foe situation. For the moment it was like they were in the Rocky Mountains again, with no other cares in the world. Drakken lifted Kim's nightgown off of her, and she was only wearing pink cotton panties underneath. He gently touched her panties causing her to slightly jump from the sensation. He could feel the cotton was moist and Kim was ready for him. As he continued pawing at her, and teasing her with his hand, she opened his labcoat, and pulled down his pants. Within moments they were passionately making love again.

As Kim and Drakken reached the climax of their love making, Kim's father could hear the noise from upstairs. He began walking up the stairs to Kim's room to see what all the noise was about. Drakken finished his final thrust and held Kim in a tight loving embrace. She kept her face against his and closed her eyes to sleep, when her door suddenly opened and filled the room with light.

Mr. Dr. Possible stared at the shocking sight before him. "KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!" his voice rang out with utter rage.

"Oh, snap." said Drakken, as Mr. Possible chased after him into the night.

_The End._


End file.
